


My Kind Of Woman

by HowlingCommander



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Bucky Bear - Freeform, Bucky likes Mac DeMarco, F/M, Fluff, Smut, kiss, mac demarco fangirl, sweet luv makin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingCommander/pseuds/HowlingCommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves you. You love Bucky. You both love Mac DeMarco. You fuck to Mac DeMarco's song 'My Kind Of Woman'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind Of Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mac and 'My Kind Of Woman' is such a sweet song, like I'd melt if somebody sang that to me. 
> 
> This is fluffy and not-so-good smut. 
> 
> I hope you like it!! And you should definitely listen to that song while reading (and listen to Mac in general, he's a genius)

You were sitting at the end of the couch, well, one of the many big and comfortable couches Tony had in the living room.

Mac DeMarco's 'Salad Days' was playing, softly taking you into another world with every chord and lyric he sang. Your hands were slowly traveling through a bunch of chocolate brown hair, caressing his forehead, cheeks and chin every now and then. Bucky was lying on the couch with his head resting in the space between you crossed legs, his eyes were closed but you could tell he wasn't asleep because his left foot was bouncing to the rhythm of the song playing, 'Chamber of Reflection'

"Hey doll, who's that singing?" He asked with his eyes closed still, his voice was a bit hoarse, maybe due to the fact that you've been in the current position for almost an hour, listening to the music without saying a word

"That's Mac DeMarco" You said, humming along

"He's really good. I like him" He gave you a small smile, which you returned

"I know, right? He's great" He closed his eyes again and leaned further into your touch, which was now traveling down into his chest, your fingers drawing unknown figures as you leaned down and kissed his nose.

He opened his eyes and you met his gaze, those beautiful blue eyes you've come to love in more than a best friend's way. But you couldn't tell him. There's no way he'd love you back.

Your friendship with Bucky was perfect. You trusted each other the world and wouldn't let anything tear you apart, not even your high school girl feelings.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and Tony broke the comfortable silence and kind-of-intimate moment

"Hey sweet cakes, a parcel arrived for you, Did you order sex toys online again?" He said with said box in hand and giving you a look of fake disappointment, making you blush. However, you decided to play along and make Tony a little uncomfortable...

"Oh my gosh, did you open it?" you pushed Bucky up into a sitting position and hurried the small box out of Tony's hands "These are from India, they make the dildos out of softer material, so don't get your filthy hands on my toys!" You had an angry expression on your face, trying to cover your urge to burst into laughter at Tony and Bucky's horrified faces

"Are we clear?" Tony nodded in a cautious way

"Good. Wanna go try them, James?" The way his name rolled out of your tongue made him go even redder and his mouth hung open, and Tony was already getting too excited at the thought

"Uh, I-I," His mouth refused to make any coherent sentence so you took his hand and started walking to your room. You heard Tony shouting behind you

"DON'T GET PREGNANT!" Which made you laugh.

You opened the door to your room and placed the box on your bed. Bucky silently closed the door and sat on your bed, looking at you searching for something in your embedded closet

"(Y/N)?"

"Yeah?" Your voice was a little muffled because half of your body was deep into the closet

"What the hell was that little act out there?" He was chuckling now that he realized you were just joking.

You found the vintage record player that Tony gave you last christmas. He gave Steve one too, his was beige color and yours was pastel blue.

You placed it on the floor and smiled up at Bucky "Did you see Tony's face? That asshole" you both laughed and Bucky asked then

"So there's no sex toys?" He pouted

"Not in that box" you winked and he shook his head "Gimme the box" you nodded towards the box and he took it and went to sit down next to you on the floor.

You opened the box and revealed... YOUR MAC DEMARCO'S "2" LP. You ordered it a few weeks ago and here it was. You took it and hugged it

"Isn't it beautiful Buck?" You held it up in your hands, looking up and thanking heaven for such a gift

"Drama queen" Bucky rolled his eyes, but then he took the record from your hands

"Wait, it's Mac DeMarco?" You nodded your head so fast you almost got a whiplash

"Then play it!! What are you waiting for?!" Bucky smiled up at you and you put the vinyl record on and Mac's voice rang through your bedroom.

You scooted closer to Bucky and he rested his back on your bed before wrapping an arm around you, cuddling you into his chest.

The music kept playing, you'd hum along a song, tell Bucky a fun story, he'd tell you what he thinks of the song playing and stuff like that.

When 'My Kind Of Woman' started playing, you straightened yourself and clapped your hands in excitement

"That's my favorite song off the album" you said and closed your eyes, singing along, smiling

 _"Oh baby, oh man_  
You're making me crazy, really driving me mad  
But that's alright with me, it's really no fuss  
As long as you're next to me, just the two of us"

Bucky's eyes were looking directly at you, you felt his intense gaze and wondered what was he thinking about.

Taking all the courage in you, you held his hands and stood up, wrapping your arms around his neck you started dancing around. He laughed and place his hands firmly on your waist, smiling at how natural and carefree you looked.

"You're my my my my kind of woman" you sang, looking into his eyes. They looked so soft, almost sparkling. Yours were probably taking a heart shape, totally intoxicated by the man dancing with you.

As the song came to an end, you couldn't take it anymore, your heart was dying to call this man yours, your lips ached to caress his lips into a kiss. You stood on your toes and kissed him.

He didn't kiss back at first and you were afraid you had ruined tour friendship with the super soldier forever. You were about to pull back when his arms wrapped around your waist and his tongue started massaging your lower lip.

You opened your mouth, allowing him to explore it and leave it all there. Your hands were unable to stay still, they made their way up and down Bucky's back, your thumb moving in circles on the spot where his neck and jaw meet, your other hand holding onto his soft hair.

His metal hand went down to grab your butt, making you moan into his mouth as he smiled into the kiss. His other hand rubbed your back up and down.

When you felt yourself at the verge of fainting, you pulled back and dived your head into the crook of his neck.

He felt your warm breathing as he kissed your hair repeatedly.

"Oh Bucky" you whispered and he placed his hand on your cheek, making you look up

"What's wrong, doll?" His soft voice made you feel you were in a dream and not in real life

"I fell in love with my best friend" you sighed, looking into his eyes, silently praying you weren't making a mistake

"But that's good news" he was smiling so wide your heart started beating fast

"Why's that?"

"Because he loves you too. He's loved you for so long, he's loved everything you do and everything you are. You're his kind of woman"

You giggled at that reference and pulled his shirt down, kissing him again and again.

You pushed him backwards until his knees touched the bed and fell down. Climbing on top of him you kissed his neck until you found his sweet spot, making him moan

"Found it" you whispered in his ear before sucking at his neck, feeling his pulse go faster as you left a small purple mark.

He took your shirt in his hands and lifted it up, taking it off your body and pushing you down to your back, hovering over you. He kissed you while his hands worked your breast over your bra

"Beautiful baby doll" he said into your mouth as he reached behind you to unclasp your bra. His mouth travelled its way down to your chest, kissing around your boobs, licking your skin as he went.

The song kept playing on the background, you don't how it was on repeat, but Bucky seemed to have learned the lyrics because he started singing to you as he took your pants off

"My kind of woman  
And I'm down on my hands and knees begging, please baby, show me your world"

He kissed the inside of your thighs, his breath sending shivers through your whole body.

Your breath caught on your throat when he took your panties between his teeth and slid them all the way down to your ankles. His lips positioned themselves on your wet core, sweet nothings slipping out of them.

His tongue licked your folds for the first time and you felt like he belonged there, only him, only Bucky. He left little kitten licks that drove you crazy, your hands grabbing his hair and pulling at it, in a way of showing him how much you loved what he was doing.

"Bucky, mmhm, please" you moaned and looked down. His head rose from your thighs, a smooth grin in his face

"Please what doll" his metal thumb was rubbing circles on your bundle of nerves, making you throw your head back

"Holy damn, I need you" you breathed out and almost cried when his cold fingers left your body, but excitement took over again when your heard him working on his belt and soon after his jeans.

He got rid of his last pieces of clothes, his boxers falling to the floor and you couldn't help but stare. Bitting your lip, you reached for his member and ran your hand up and down, working him up just like he did with you.

He closed his eyes and grunts and deep breaths made their way out of his throat. The sounds he made were beautiful. He was beautiful.

"Bucky..." You whined and he quickly placed his forearms at the sides of your head, looking into your eyes as he slid into you.

You hummed in unison at the new sensation of your bodies becoming one. He kissed your neck and your hands stuck to his shoulders.

"James, move" He let out a breathy laugh and slowly started going in and out of you.

The sound of his skin against yours were only making you want more, his hot breath and lips on your neck were sinful, his teeth leaving their mark on your body; it was all too much.

"Faster, oh god, faster"

And faster he went, a tingling feeling invaded your lower half. You were close, so close the pleasure was almost unbearable

"I'm close baby doll, I- ugh" he groaned in your ear as you let small yelps out whenever his hipbone met yours.

"I love you, so much" he said as you came undone, your walls tightening around him

"Oh fuck" he whispered as his thrusts became sloppier "I'm gonna pull out" he breathed against your cheek

"No! Bucky, I wanna feel you please. Besides, I'm on the pill"

He looked at you with concern, so you pulled him down for a kiss as he came, filling you up with his seed, his moans filling up your lungs as if they were oxygen.

He collapsed on top of you and you hugged him, running your hands through his hair.

Once he caught his breath, he pulled out of you and wrapped you in his arms, throwing the covers on top of your naked bodies.

"Is this our couple song now?" He asked as Mac DeMarco's voice and delightful melody kept playing. You smiled against his chest

"I don't know. Am I your kind of woman?" You playfully asked.

"You are everything I could ever ask for, doll" He replied, putting a strand of hair behind your ear

"Good, cause now you're mine I'm never letting you go Barnes" You kissed each other again, full of love and passion.

You hugged him closer, resting your head on his chest you felt yourself slowly drifting into sleep.

"DID YOU GUYS JUST HAVE THE BEST SEX EVER WITH YOUR NEW INDIAN TOYS?" Tony's voice was heard from outside your room.

"I think we did" Bucky whispered, kissing your temple and admiring your asleep figure until he felt his eyes closing.

**Author's Note:**

> BUCKY IS MY KIND OF WOMAN (Or man, whatever) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!! 
> 
> Bucky's lips are sinful.
> 
> *********************
> 
> Guys, I found this on tumblr and I decided to make it and post it here so whoever reads this work can answer it too!! You can answer it on the comments or publish it on your next work!! It's fun, really, you should do it:
> 
> Where do you publish your work? 
> 
> ~ In Ao3! 
> 
> What medium/application/etc. do you write in or with? 
> 
> ~ I use my phone notes and when I have the time I copy it to the laptop and review it before posting it
> 
> Do you collaborate with others? 
> 
> ~ I've never made a collab, I dunno how it works but Idk, maybe someday?
> 
> How much editing do you do before you publish? 
> 
> ~ I review it twice or three times before posting. I like to check out my grammar since English isn't my first language lol...
> 
> Do you listen to music when you write? 
> 
> ~Sometimes I do, but sometimes it distracts me... I always read with music, tho. That's why I always try to recommend a song while reading my works or to listen any other song cause I think music makes it all more real.
> 
> How do you decide what to write about? 
> 
> ~ It's either a song, a movie, a real life situation, my dreams, those kind of things. Requests also, I've only had one request ever for a part II w/smut and, well, I tried LOL
> 
> When do you write? 
> 
> ~ Whenever I have the time AND the inspiration. Lately I've been having writer's block too often...
> 
> How often do you write? 
> 
> ~ I'd say every week... Because it's like I write half of the work or chapter in one week, another paragraph next week or maybe I do a whole work in a day. It depends on the inspiration *sighs*
> 
> Do you take requests? Why/why not?
> 
> ~ Mmhm yeah, I mean, I've seen blogs and accounts that dedicate to take requests, but I think if someone comments in one of my works 'hey could you write...' And they give me a prompt I think I'd do my best to write what they want, y'know? So yeah yeah, I'd love to take requests
> 
> Is there any genre or type of story you want to write but are hesitant to?
> 
> ~ SMUT. Well, not exactly. It's just that Bucky Barnes makes me hot and I just wanna fuck the hell outta him, but I honestly don't know how to put that in words lol So every time I consider writing smut I kinda back off bc I've read some really good smut in here and I feel like mine would be poop lol But it's okay, I'm happy just reading it...
> 
> Any inspirational quotes, videos, tricks, articles, etc. that help you stay motivated? 
> 
> ~ I don't know, tumblr is full of quotes and gif sets. Music too; Love songs inspire me to write fluff, a good pop song makes me wanna dance and write about it, etc. Also pictures!! I wanna write something based on Margo's instagram picture of her and Seb dancing... The one where she's wearing a short red dress and he's wearing a suit or sth like that. He looks so damn adorable in that pic haha


End file.
